Terra
this page is free use for anyone if you use him in any storys plese add it to his story section a summary of it same goes for abilites if you add some during a story add them to this page a summary like the story Terra is one of the main protagonists in Kingdom Hearts. Terra, along with his best friends Ventus and Aqua, is a Keyblade apprentice, and it is his dream to reach the rank of Master. Story Terra spends his days as a Keyblade apprentice training under Master Eraqus at the Land of Departure along with his friend, Aqua. Terra's long-time dream was to be a Keyblade master like Eraqus, sharing the same dream with Aqua and Ventus. After losing the mark mastery exam to aqua because of the darkness inside of himself xehanort rids terra of some of his anger by telling that the darkness cannot be detroyed it can only be harnessed.Minutes later, Terra is called into the throne room by Master Eraqus, learning that Yen Sid had contacted him and warned that the Princesses of Heart are in danger of a threat posed by mysterious creatures called the Unversed; Master Xehanort had also seemingly vanished and is not responding to Eraqus's attempts to reach him. Terra vows not to fail Master Eraqus, learning that he may reconsidered for the title of Master should his quest prove his worth.Terra prepared to leave home, but found Ven calling after him. Thinking Ven is just scared of him leaving, Terra encouraged his friend and donned his Keyblade Armor, riding out into the Lanes Between to begin his search.Over his journeys between worlds he comes to think that xehanort is the only one to trust.But after he learned of Xehanort's true plans he battles the person who has been using him all this time. Xehanort takes terra's body and terra's soul becomes attached to his armour,and becomes the lingering will, which battle's xehanort for his body.terra's heart fights back aganist xehanort and xehanort released his heart once more which leads to xenhanorts amenisa abilites Terra summons his Keyblade in a very unique way. The weapon is summoned like data, the numbers then replaced by small cubes. Terra is also the most powerful of the trio in terms of the damage aspect. He uses slow, but very heavy and hard-hitting attacks to decimate his enemies. On top of that, he has access to both a variety of magical spells as well as heavy physical strikes. His affinity for Earth lets him use the powerful Quake and Meteor spells. In addition, he also makes use of dark powers such as the Dark Firaga spell used later in the series by Riku's Dark Mode, the Dark Volley Shotlock, and the Chaos Blade attack. His Command Styles are: *http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Critical_Impact: An exclusive powerful Command Style for Terra that utilizes slow, but heavy hits to their maximum. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with physical-based commands. The finisher of this Command Style is Terra jumping in the air, charging energy and slamming his Keyblade into the ground. The impact creates a huge shockwave. This was named "Fatal Mode" in the Japanese release. *http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Breaker: Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Mine-based (including Brutal Blast) or Blade commands. A powerful and long-ranged Command Style that works best on the ground. The finisher of this Command Style is basically Terra summoning three large earth crystals from the ground and sending them to damage enemies. *http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Impulse_(Command): A Command Style in which Terra summons the power of darkness to attack enemies. A versatile Command Style that hits enemies with slow, heavy attacks, but also exhibits long-range projectile attacks. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Dark-based and Gravity-based commands. The finisher consists of Terra hiding in his shadow, appearing under his enemy perform an uppercut with a dark claw. This command activates instantly when you battle Master Eraqus. Due to his connections to Terra, the new Xehanort can also use Dark Impulse during his battles with Aqua and the Lingering Will. The name of this Command Style is shared with one of Riku's Duel Sleights in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. D-links D-links are special abilites to copy others fighting styles this abilite belongs exclusively to Terra,Aqua,and Ven Shotlocks shotlocks are short bursts of power also exclusive to the three Dark Volley: A second type of Shotlock exclusive to Terra. Terra fires many blasts of dark energy at all targeted enemies. Press the button rapidly to fire bursts of three additional projectiles. Press ( in Japanese versions) rapidly to fire bursts of three additional projectiles. As he was once Terra, the new Xehanort is able to use this Shotlock to some degree during his battles with Aqua and the Lingering Will. Sonic Shadow: A third type of Shotlock exclusive to Terra. Terra charges at all targeted enemies while cloaked in an aura of darkness. The attack ends with multiple pillars of darkness erupting from the ground. Ulitma Canon: Terra's ultimate Shotlock. Terra's Keyblade morphs into a gigantic cannon and fires two huge blasts that explode when they make contact with enemies. As they both are connected to Terra, the new Xehanort and the Lingering Will can use this Shotlock to some degree.er also exclusive to Terra,Aqua,and Ven keyblade Terra's exclusive Keyblades are primarily based on the earth element, referencing the Latin meaning of his name which is earth and the darkness element, showing his affinity with the darkness. personality Terra's calm and cool exterior hides a heart that would fight for his friends, yet he is constantly tempted by the darkness, similarly to Riku. Oblivious to the fact that Master Xehanort is attempting to seduce him into darkness, he is forced to doubt those most special to him, and only realizes his wrong-doings after they occur. While not gullible, Terra can be overly trusting, which most villains use to their advantage, leading to his misadventures.His experiences with darkness bring a negative vibe to him, but Terra holds his bond with Ventus and Aqua in high esteem, willing to fight for them despite his ties to the darkness, wishing to help them long after his possession. This is seen with both the new Xehanort and the Lingering Will, both instances of Terra's faded consciousness acting on Ventus's and Aqua's behalf. He also holds Master Eraqus in high regard, viewing him as a surrogate father, which he proclaims to Xehanort, and also cries at his destruction. Appearance Terra is a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Like his friends, Terra wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders. Also unlike Aqua and Ventus, Terra does not wear his badge (which is gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his obi. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Terra's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Terra wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored.Like Aqua and Ven, Terra wears armor on one arm, with his bearing similarities to both of his companions. Terra's armor shares the large, ornate crest (colored gold) with Ven and the long, segmented section (each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red) with Aqua, though Terra's is much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, his armored boots are dark brown and gold.